1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an integrated circuit and an electronic system having the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit that can be heated to an operational condition and an electronic system having the same.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Electrical components for commercial purpose generally come with specification of working temperature between 0˜70° C., while those for industrial standard must satisfy the requirement for working between −40° C.˜85° C., which have greater workable range in temperature than commercially designed components. Although most commercially designed flash memories are workable at the temperature up to 85° C. just as industrially designed ones do, no such memories are functional at the temperature under −20° C. It is because flash memories are not like CPUs or DRAMs, which become even suitable for operating at higher frequency under lower temperature.
There may be some ways to find out if products can be used under the industrial environment condition. In one way, all components of a product must be chosen to meet the industrial requirement, or in another way, these products are to be tested by a standard procedure, sorting, to see if these products satisfy the industrial requirement.
Sorting is, however, an additional cost, while going through sorting procedure under low temperature, lower than −20° C. for example, must also take some other issues into account, such as vapor condensation, chamber configuration, etc. Hence, it is a critical need for allowing electrical components like the flash memories to function normally under the environment with the temperature lower than its operating condition.